User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/2014 ERB Wiki Awards
2014 AWARDS Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, all and none, hello and welcome to the 2014 ERB Wiki Awards. Tonight we'll be giving out awards to some of the best and worst of the last twelve months. Sit back and enjoy and check in every 3 minutes for the next award. =User Awards= The User Awards go to the best or worst users for each category. Approximately 90 people voted for each award, and this year we had fourteen awards to give out to the users of this wiki. Award 1: Best User The Best User award goes to the user the community thinks was the most valuable, helpful, or generally nice to be around. The winner of 2013 was User:J1coupe. This year, the award went to... [[User:J1coupe|'J1COUPE']]! Congratulations Coupe. Most people agreed that you were a damn good user this year. Thanks. Award 2: Worst User or Troll The Worst User goes to the user who was the biggest pain in the ass or general twat this year. We had no shortage of bastards this year, but out of all the eligible, the community chose... WRATH! Goodbye, motherfucker. Thanks for being gone. RIP in peace in pieces. Award 3: Best New User The Best New User award is similar to the Best User one, but it's for users who joined on or after December 1, 2013. We've seen a lot of new users this year, some good and some bad. This year, the people picked... [[User:ProbablyNoah|'ProbablyNoah']]! Noah is well liked by many people and seems to be a decent person. Congratulations. Award 4: Best Former User The award for Best Former User goes to someone who was a good and liked user who left during this year. The candidates this year were Killerface45, Ximena 13, and MrAwesome300. However, Ximena was retroactively removed from the running. Even then, the people chose [[User:Killerface45|'Killerface45']] by a wide margin. Congrats Killer. Maybe we'll see you around. Award 5: Best Conduct The Best Conduct award typically goes to a person who pisses off relatively few people and inspires the good stuff in people. This year, the award went to... [[User:WonderPikachu12|'WonderPikachu12']]! Yes, the one and only. Honorable mention for Firebrand795, who lost by three votes. Maybe next time! Award 6: Best Editor The Best Editor award goes to someone whose edits are great both in quantity and quality. Leaving comments does not count as editing, folks. Try to remember that. This year, the award went to [[User:WonderPikachu12|'WonderPikachu12']]! Wow, two in a row. Double congratulations. Might just give Coupe a run for his money. Award 7: Best Rapper The Best Rapper award goes to the person the people think displayed the best rapping abilities this year. A lot of people were in the running, and this year, the community picked... [[User:Bobdave|'Bobdave']]! Congratulations Jude. This award is well deserved by our tourney's winner. Good work. Honorable mention goes to J1coupe, who lost by two votes. Get it together, Coupe. Award 8: Worst Rapper The Worst Rapper award goes to the user who had terrible rhymes and flow. This year, the award went to [[User:BobbyIsAwesome|'BobbyIsAwesome']]! Ye. Award 9: Best Staff Member The Best Staff Member award goes to the staff member that was the most helpful, valuable, or otherwise resourceful in the last twelve months. The people chose [[User:J1coupe|'J1coupe']]! He won by a large margin. Two years in a row. Award 10: Best New Staff Member We got two new staff members this year, WonderPikachu12 and DudeWithASuit. By a margin of eight votes, the winner is [[User:DudeWithASuit|'DudeWithASuit']]! Good job both of you. Thanks for being active-ish. Award 11: Most Creative The Most Creative User award goes to a user who had a great original idea, fanfiction, parody, or other original content on the wiki. A lot of people did non rap-related stuff, and from the possible winners, the people picked [[User:Wachowman|'Wachowman']] I shit you not, he won. This is his second year for this award. Wach, you must be doing something right. Keep up the good work. Award 12: Funniest User The Funniest User award goes to the funniest user. I know, I was also surprised. This year, the people's favorite was [[User:Firebrand795|'Firebrand795']] Congrats Fire. Two years now. Keep on joking, we need laughs. Award 13: Best Commenter The Best Commenter award goes the user who left the best comments on pages or blogs. Lots of people comment, but few of them make good comments. The people decided that the person with the best comments was... [[User:WonderPikachu12|'WonderPikachu12']] That makes three awards for Wonder. Step your game up, Coupe. Award 14: Best Username The Best Username award goes to the user with the funniest, most interesting, or most creative username. It can only be won once and can be won by any user. This year, the winner was [[User:ButtSmackDatPlease|'ButtSmackDatPlease']] A mighty fine and right honorable username. Congrats. ---- =Rap & Battle Awards= The Rap and Battle Awards go to battles or raps and the users who make them. There were seven categories in this section of the awards. Award 15: Best User Battle The Best User Battle award goes to the best battle between two users of this wiki. The winning battle was... [[User blog:Bobdave/Bobdave vs Tigerisnormal - ERB Wiki 3rd Tourney Finals|'Bobdave vs Tigerisnormal']] Congrats guys. Both of you were great rappers and made a great battle. Award 16: Best Fanmade Battle The Best Fanmade Battle award goes to the best battle between two characters written one or more users. Out of three candidates, the people selected... [[User blog:J1coupe/Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5.|'Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright']] by J1coupe. Congrats Coupe. Damn you and your long running successful series. Award 17: Best Crap Battle The Best Crap Battle award goes to a battle made intentionally poorly, a parody battle, a battle between inanimate objects, or an otherwise ridiculous battle. The Best Crap Battle in this case was one between two fictional characters. It was [[User blog:Bobdave/Hugh Neutron vs Timmy Turner - Bobdave's 10/10 Would Bang Battles|'Hugh Neutron vs Timmy Turner']] by [[User:Bobdave|'Bobdave']] Congrats to Bobdave for making an excellently horrible battle. Award 18: Best Tourney Battle The Best Tourney Battle award goes to the best battle from any tournament in this past year, official or otherwise. The winner this year was... [[User blog:Bobdave/Bobdave vs Tigerisnormal - ERB Wiki 3rd Tourney Finals|'Bobdave vs Tigerisnormal']] Truly an excellent battle, as it has won not one, but two awards. Good job guys. Award 19: Best Battle Royale The Best Battle Royale award goes to a user-made rap battle with one or more participating rappers. It could be a legitimate battle, a crap battle, or a parody. This year, the people picked an actual battle, [[User blog:ProbablyNoah/Zalgo vs Cthulhu - The Last Epic Rat Battles of Horror (Season 2 Finale)|'Zalgo vs Cthulhu']] by [[User:ProbablyNoah|'ProbablyNoah']] Congratulation Noah. A worthy battle indeed. Award 20: Best Rap The Best Rap award goes to anything in the form of rap that was not a battle. There was only candidate, Gir by TKandMit. The winner is... Take a guess. Congrats to whoever it was that you guessed, you genius! Award 21: Best Rap Battle Series This award is for the Best Rap Battle Series made by users of this wiki. Most people cannot stay committed to a series, but some people can. This year the award went to Epic Rap Battles of Video Games by J1coupe... for the second year in a row. ---- =ERB Awards= The ERB Awards are for the official battles, and the rappers and actors in them. Battles Oprah vs Ellen and Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock were not included in the running because they were released after the cutoff (December 1, 2014) and will be included in the 2015 Awards. Award 22: Best ERB The Best ERB goes to the best rap battle released in the awards year. The winner this year was [[Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters|'Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters']] A fan favorite suggestion and battle. It was pretty damn cool and the hype was real. Award 23: Best ERB Rapper The Best ERB Rapper goes to the people's favorite rapper in a battle. The winner this year was... [[Hannibal Lecter|'Hannibal Lecter']] He had nice rhymes and Lloyd nailed the character. He was fun to watch. Award 24: Best Actor The Best Actor award goes to an actor in an ERB who the people think delivered the best performance and/or portrayed the character the most accurately. This year, the people chose [[Weird Al Yankovic|'Weird Al Yankovic']] for his performance as [[Isaac Newton|'Sir Isaac Newton']] Award 25: Best Cameo The Best Cameo award goes to the people's favorite cameo in a battle from the 2014 awards year. Last year, the winner was Lump. This year, it was... [[Loki|'Loki']] Yeah, it was cool to see him in a battle. ---- =Miscellaneous Awards= This is for other awards, of which there is only one. Award 26: Best Project The Best Project award goes to something that was not a rap or a battle. People like making these a lot. Sometimes it's fanfiction. Other times it's a thing based on people on the wiki. It can also be just a blog that meant a lot to people. Or even a community service. But this year's winner was in fact a fanfiction. Yes, it was Total Drama ERB by [[User:WonderPikachu12|'WonderPikachu12']] and [[User:Awesomesix|'Awesomesix']] Congrats guys. =Fin= Coupe, Wonder, and Jude each won four awards. Congratulations to everyone, except the trolls. This was a pretty average year with minimal fighting compared to 2012 or 2013. twas gr8 m8 no h8 I r8 8/8 OK guys, that's it for 2014. See you in 365 days. I'm your host Scrawn Burgundy, and this was the 2014 Gallion Awards Ceremony. ye Category:Blog posts